


Tension

by FreckledPixels



Series: Romancing and Bewitching [5]
Category: Original Work, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Dry Touching, Gay Male Character, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledPixels/pseuds/FreckledPixels
Summary: Things get a little awkward between the boys.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I was a dummy and let this draft last longer than it should've and it was deleted from the archive and I was dumb and didn't save a back up ;-; so this is me redoing it and I hope it's still as good as I imagined it to be originally.

It's been a few weeks since everything happened.. Biggs got off on self defense, like we all thought would happen, and with good reason, of course.. The scars on his face haven't healed completely yet, but, they're healing, none the less. He's had bandages on his face for the past few weeks, too, but I thought that he looked hotter with them. He's dreamy. I hate how weak he makes me whenever I look at him, no matter how he looks. Rugged, damaged, normal, literally any way that he looks makes me crazy. The bandages on his face even make me think he looks dangerous.. Like we're living in one of those 007 movies and he saves others, but when he's put up against his past, he prevails, then comes out looking more bloody and wrecked, but somehow better? It's hard to explain.. Or, maybe you get it.

Biggs and Nenet, his little sister, are moving today and I told them I'd stop by to help them take the last of their stuff to their new place. They sold the house in hopes of getting a new start, a completely new, clean slate of life, and I loved the idea of it. They deserved it. Since I've known Nenet, which wasn't all that long, she's seemed more vibrant and smiley. Happier. She used to never say a word to me when I'd be hanging out with Biggs, but now, she's gotten better about acknowledging me. She started to grow out of her quiet and timid ways and she's breaking past the shell that their father put over them all their lives. She adapted quickly, like she was always meant to be a talker and outgoing, but never got a chance to because of the roof she grew up under. Biggs, on the other hand, was still the same. He was older, so it made sense as to why it took him longer to get used to. He had been putting up with their father a lot longer than Nenet, or at least he remembered more since he witnessed more of their fathers actions, but, I was more than willing to help him branch out a little.. Give him the help that he needed to let go of the past like Nenet embraced.

On my walk over to their house, I couldn't stop thinking about being intimate with him.. I knew that I was stupid in thinking that at a time like this, when he was still a little broken, was a good time to be thinking about him all over me, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't raised like he was and I had already experienced everything sexually, but never with someone that I liked this much.. As much as I liked him. He made me incredibly nervous and even walking along the train tracks to his house, a trip we've taken together so many times, made me ten times as nervous as it normally would. My first thought I go to is 'breaking in' his new room in their new apartment that I was going to help them move into, but, I doubted, very highly, that he'd be okay with it.. He still seemed a little rattled, even after all these weeks, and with good reason, but.. Dammit, I was getting impatient, and I knew I shouldn't.. Yes.. No.. No, I need to go at his pace. I need to. For him.

As I got off the train tracks and walked towards their home, I noticed Nenet loading a box into the back of Biggs' old pickup truck and she was struggling. I sprinted to her aid and caught the box before it fell to the gravel driveway, helping her lift it onto the back of the truck and sliding it forward down the bed.

"Good timing," she said in a charming tone, a white smile as gorgeous as her brother's beaming at me and I couldn't help but smile back unconsciously at the resemblance.

"Definitely. Whatever would you do without me?" I playfully replied and she giggled as she batted her emerald green eyes and flipped her dark brown hair, having every feature her brother had. Even the subtle, barely visible freckles that kissed her nose. If Nenet was Biggs' brother instead of sister, my knees might've been glued to the ground already and my jaw had broken from falling onto the bed of the truck by now.

"I have no idea!" She playfully answered.

"Where's your bro?" I asked casually, although I was shaking in my ratty sneakers. Biggs and I didn't know if Nenet caught on yet that we were together, or dating, or whatever, so we continued to play it off as if we've still just been best friends since senior year of high school.

"Still inside. He's packing the last of his boxes, then we're outta here.. Why don't you go help him? I'm going to fix up these boxes a bit so none go flying off when he drives to our new place," she joked and I laughed along with her.

"Sounds good. He could use some organizing lessons, anyways," I hinted and she giggled again as I smiled and walked towards their home.

I stepped up the three stairs to get onto their old deck, hearing it creak with every pressure I put down with my foot and I knocked lightly on the hollow screen door before entering.

"Biggs?" I called out, yet heard nothing, and I opened the screen door. The hinges creaked loudly as I opened and shut it, the door snapping closed behind me like every old screen door did and even when I was expecting it to happen, it startled me for a split second. The living room was empty, nothing but white walls and wooden creaky floorboards left. I walked past the living room and into the open kitchen, seeing a light stain of a red color upon the floorboards and I couldn't help but think of the night that I met up with Biggs after he had killed his father.. The feeling of seeing that stain made me bring myself down a peg again.. Getting onto their level.. This isn't about me wanting my boyfriend so badly anymore, this was their fresh start, their way away from this terrible place, and I wanted to respect that.. I needed to, for his sake.

After checking all of the cabinets, seeing if I could help pack any kitchen stuff they may have forgotten, I couldn't find anything to help with and I walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms. I looked right first and saw a pale pink room, completely empty, knowing it was Nenet's. Then, passed a bathroom on my left. At the end of the hallway was Bigg's parents room, but I didn't go into it because the door right before their's on the right was his. His glorious, great-smelling, masculine room.

Fuck.. I'm trying to stay respectable, but I can't.. We've only been dating for a month or so, but the first time, and last time, we've made out, was in his room. Every time after that was complicated, and all we talked about was our lives. It was depressing, on his part, whenever he talked, and whenever I talked, it was all happy.. No call for a make-out session.. I sighed softly at the thought of it, but quickly the thought escaped me when I reached his door and looked in. The smell alone was soothing with the light scent of cologne you couldn't recognize unless you were looking for it flew into my nostrils and my entire body felt at ease. He always smelled so nice.. He hardly ever wore cologne, his body always just smelled of.. Him.. So, whenever I went into his room, you could smell just a tiny bit of the cologne he used on special occasions that still lingered on the fabric of his bed, clothes, drapes.. Anything. For even how little traces of it there were, it still made me weak.

When I went to speak up, my tongue was caught in my throat as I saw him picking clothes out of his closet and tossing them into a box. He was wearing his normal blue jeans like he did every day, tan construction boots, a red and black plaid flannel was tied around his waist, his boxers sticking out an inch above the waist of his jeans and I could see all of this because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Where was his normal, v-neck white shirt? Is he trying to murder me right now? He knew I was coming over.. Why.. Why is he like this right now?

"U-Uhm-" I could barely breathe, "Hey," I quickly announced.

"Oh, hey.. I didn't hear you come in," his voice was still quiet and shy like it normally was when he saw me.

"Y-Yeah.. Nenet said to come help you pack, since your stuff is last," I replied quietly, too, my eyes glued to the floor below me and trying my best not to look at him. From just one simple glance, I saw a gloriously hairy chest that followed down his mid-drift to his belly button, then his treasure trail is where I chose to cut myself off.. His hip lines that delved well down into his jeans are what made me avert my eyes.. I'm.. Literally dying right now.

"You.. Look faint.. Are you okay? I don't think we packed every glass.. Do you want some water?" He asked, obviously noticing my pale face is paler than it should be, but it wasn't because of the summer heat.

"Uh, n-no, no, I'm fine," I kept my eyes towards the ground as he stepped closer with his last question, close enough to where I could reach out and touch the dark hair that grew just over his jeans button..

"I am sweating, though. I'm sweating, right? Am I sweating?" I spoke nervously, grabbing the neck of my shirt and fanning it to give air to my neck and chest and everything else that I could possibly hope this type of cool-down could reach.

"I'll get you some water," he confirmed himself and he brushed passed me in the doorway.

Am.. Am I dead now? His chest just literally touched my shoulder. His entire chest. Just brushed. Up against my shoulder.

"Here," what the fuck? He was back already with water? ..How long have I been standing here thinking about his bare body touching mine?

"Thanks," I answered quietly, taking it and averting my eyes more as I took a few sips of the sink water.

"It's a hot one today," he pointed out the obvious.

"It sure is," I agreed, although I wasn't talking about the weather as I glanced at his bare back that faced me as he continued packing.

"You should stay hydrated if you're going to help us with the moving," he added and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn't pry my eyes away from looking at him. I could see beads of sweat glistening on his skin and even the tips of his hair that touched the back of his neck and forehead were sticking to him from being dampened with sweat. 

"Why's your face so red?" He jolted me out of my thoughts.

"W-What?"

"Your cheeks. They're red. And so are your ears. Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned with concern and I smirked.

"Oh, uh.. Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hot, that's all," I brushed off, trying to keep the fact that I was wildly turned on a secret.

But, it was difficult. The more I looked at him, the warmer I felt and I couldn't shake off my need to touch him. Without even knowing what my legs were doing, I was stepping slowly towards him and with each step, a new butterfly spawned in my stomach and tickled me to no end. Before I knew it, I was standing behind him and I set down my glass of water on his empty dresser. He noticed me setting down my glass and looked over his shoulder, seeing his own cheeks now turning a slight pink with how close I was and I could see how fast his heart was now beating with nerves as the artery in his neck under his glistening skin throbbed. 

"What do you want me to do?" I asked softly under my breath, my eyes looking down at his lips briefly and even noticing his adam's apple bob hard in his throat.

"U-Uhm.. Maybe, just.. Close up this box," he pointed out with his eyes by his feet and I smiled.

"Can I do something else first?" I wondered and I could tell he was more nervous than I was now.

"What?" 

"I wanna kiss you. Really bad, actually," I admitted, not knowing where this confidence within me sprang from and I could tell he was worried and nervous and anxious and everything else that made him cute under the sun.

"B-But.. Nenet-"

"-She's still outside. She's rearranging the boxes, we have time," I pointed out and he stared at me for a quick moment before walking past me and over to his door, shutting it softly and I was shaking with excitement knowing he liked my idea. He walked back over to me, wiping his nervous palms on his pants and my eyes couldn't decide where to land on him. I was scanning his body over and over again before he even reached me and when he finally stood in front of me, I was at a loss. I wanted to touch every inch of him but I didn't know where to start. With a little quick thinking I was usually good at in these types of intimate situations, finally I decided. I brought my hands up to his face, being careful as to not touch the bandages and my fingertips were relieved of their craving to touch his wet skin that hugged his hairline. My hands slid past his jaw and planted under his ears as my thumbs caressed his lobes and I pushed myself up on my toes to reach his lips with mine. They were plump and soft, the hair above his lip trapped more sweat to make the kiss a little salty, but I loved the taste of it. Of him. We massaged our lips together for a long moment before I finally pushed my tongue into his mouth slowly and he welcomed it. Finally, for the second time, we were making out and it was so much better than the first time. It was wetter, more passionate, sexy, steamy, everything I could think of. 

I brought my hands down from the sides of his face and slid them down his neck, over the goosebumps that now covered his chest and past his nipples, gathering all of the sweat that touched his skin until I reached his hip bones and gripped them gently. Every inch of him was hard and toned and I wanted to see if everything else under his clothes was the same. He leaned into me more and I backed up against his empty dresser, feeling his arms brush past me and he placed them on the top of it to hold himself up. I was the most excited I'd ever been and I could easily tell he was too when only the fabric of our jeans separated the obvious. This is the most intimate we've ever been. I knew he could feel how hard I was because I could feel his. He wasn't pulling away due to his normal nerves and he was into this just as much as I was. I was surprised, to say the least.

I couldn't help what my hand did next. With one hand still gripping his hip, the other crept to the front of him and I slid it down between us, gently gripping the hardness over his jeans and his hips jolted just slightly. Fuck, he was a lot bigger than I'd imagined. When he pulled away from the kiss, I thought he'd pull away completely, but without even making eye contact, his lips went straight to my neck. He continued how he was kissing me before now on my skin and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I started breathing from my mouth and each breath of mine against his ear seemed to make him more and more excited. My hand that still held his hip slid back up his body and up to the nape of his neck, pulling him into my neck more and he started biting and sucking on my skin, causing my other hand to grip a little harder and massage him over his pants more vigorously. His breath became heavier against my neck and I let out a staggered moan into his ear, the moan driving him more and he pressed his hips harder into me. 

I was so turned on and into the moment with him that I couldn't filter myself and I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"I want you so bad," I whispered between soft moans and I thought it was fine timing to talk a little dirty, but I realized I had made a big mistake when he pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. His brow furrowed in worry and shock, our breathing still heavy, cheeks a deep red color and I swallowed my sudden nerves hard as I tried to judge the look on his face.

"I-I'm.. I-I didn't, uh-" I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't say anything else due to a knock on his door and Nenet's voice coming from the other side.

"Hey, you guys done?" She announced and Biggs quickly forced himself off of me and faced away from the door. I panicked and knelt down on the floor and grabbed the tape next to the box he had packed, my back facing the door, as well, and when she came in, she didn't seem to notice anything.

"It looks good in here. Just need those boxes and that dresser then?" She asked and without moving my head, my eyes looked up to Biggs and he nodded.

"Uh.. Y-Yeah, just the boxes and the dresser," he seemed so rattled, more than usual, and immediately, guilt sunk into the pit of my stomach. Even though I meant what I said, I knew it wouldn't happen then and there, but I couldn't help wondering if he did. Or, maybe he was just thrown off by what I said because he's never heard it before.. I admit, it was pretty straight forward of me, especially since we'd done nothing past kissing yet, but, I thought it would just make him more into it. Turns out I was wrong and I'm a complete dumbass.

As I taped up the box Biggs had asked me to before, I kept my mouth shut as they talked.

"Okay, well, I'll get the boxes and put them on the truck. And there should be room for the dresser, too. I think we did good this last trip. I thought we'd have to come back for the dresser," she continued.

"Yeah.. Well, you organizing the boxes better probably helped. Now we don't have to come back here ever again," Biggs replied. As I continued to look up at him, I noticed him glance down in my direction, but before he made eye contact, he quickly looked away and walked around me towards Nenet, "Let's just take the dresser now."

"What, you and me?" She asked.

"Yeah.. Doesn't matter the order we put the stuff in if it'll all fit.. It's not heavy, either," he suggested.

"Well.. Okay, I guess so. Can you get the boxes then, Rudy?" Nenet asked and I looked over my shoulder towards her with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah.. Sure," I agreed, my eyes going to Biggs, but he still wouldn't look at me. I turned back towards the box I was taping up and fidgeted with the tape, hearing them lift the dresser together and taking it out of his room, leaving me alone. He didn't even want my help with the dresser. He didn't want to be forced to look at me knowing I'd be across from him carrying it. He didn't want to give me the chance to even explain myself on the short walk to the truck.. Maybe I should just go home after I load the boxes.. He probably wants me to.

As I carried the boxes in my arms, I looked back into his empty room and couldn't help but feel even more stupid. The first and second time we made out was in his room, and the very last memory I'll have in it is fucking everything up.

When I got outside, seeing them scooting the dresser onto the bed of the truck, I placed the boxes down, too, and dusted my hands off. Nenet smiled at me as Biggs ignored me and situated the boxes before pushing up the back to secure everything.

"Well, I, uh.. I guess I'll just head home," I said quietly, rubbing the back of my head with my hand with my other in my front pant pocket. I wanted to get out of this situation more than anything. Him ignoring me was torture.

"What? Noooo, you can't yet. We need more hands to help with getting this stuff into the apartment. Plus, we're getting pizza after everything's done," Nenet said with a smile, trying to bribe me into staying.

"If he wants to leave, he can," Biggs' words hurt more than I'm sure he intended, making it sound as if he'd prefer I'd leave, too.

"I don't want to, I just think I should," I quickly replied to his comment and his eyes read as if he felt bad for saying what he did.

"Do you have dinner waiting for you at home?" Nenet wondered as I watched Biggs remove the flannel tied around his waist and put it on, trying to catch one last glimpse of his body before he buttoned up his shirt all the way.

"N-No, my parents are out of town.. I just-"

"-Then that settles it. Let us feed you for helping us out, okay? Come on," she said happily, walking to the passengers side of the truck and getting in and I looked to Biggs who didn't say anything as he went to the drivers side and go in, as well. Why was he being like this? I said one little thing, that now, doesn't seem like a huge deal to me, but he's being colder than usual. He's never been like this towards me.. Well, maybe in the beginning when he had no friends and I was desperately trying to get to know him, but ever since we became friends, then dating, he's never once reverted back to treating me like I was everyone else in high school that didn't care about him.. I take back what I said.. I want to go, and I think I should.. But, I knew Nenet would be disappointed if I did.

Reluctantly, I stepped to the passengers side and got in.

Biggs drove, Nenet sat in the middle and I stared out the window as they talked back and forth. Nenet tried to include me in the conversations a few times, but I either just laughed at what she said if it was funny, or I gave a one or two word response to show I was somewhat paying attention. I'm sure she could tell that there was something wrong between Biggs and I, it was pretty obvious, but luckily, she didn't address it. Was I really that out of line with what I said? Did it really bother him that much in order for him to be acting like he didn't even know me anymore? I didn't think it was a big deal, but, maybe he did.. 

Their apartment was on the second floor of the complex with no elevator, so luckily there were no awkward silences that I could guarantee would happen if there was and we were stuck in it for multiple trips. Although, every time we passed one another going up and down the stairs with boxes of their things, it was almost worse. I'd look at him going up, he'd stare at the stairs. I'd look at him coming back down them and he'd focus on what he was carrying, even if I knew he didn't need to. The last thing we needed to move in was the dresser.

"I don't think I can carry it up the stairs.. I can carry it from your bedroom to the truck, but I'm not sure about the stair situation," Nenet said as we all stood around the dresser behind his truck in the parking lot.

"It won't be hard," Biggs egged on, knowing he didn't want to carry it with me, but he was shit out of luck this time.

"We can do it. Why don't you go upstairs and order that pizza?" I suggested and Nenet smiled.

"Great idea. I'll see you guys up there," she replied, happily going back into the complex and making her way up to their apartment. When I knew she was gone, I finally addressed the elephant in the parking lot.

"Are you just going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" I asked with a slight attitude with a hint of concern and he didn't speak for a few long seconds.

"..I'm not ignoring you," he brushed off, looking anywhere else but in my direction.

"Bullshit.. You didn't even want me to come here and help finish moving.. You can't even look at me," I trailed off quietly with my last words, crossing my arms and averting my eyes down to the top of the dresser. He didn't say anything for another long moment and I couldn't help but grow a little frustrated.

I uncrossed my arms and planted my hands on top of the dresser, "Just tell me what I did and I'll fix it," I said as I looked up to him, but still, he refused to look at me.

"..Can we just bring this upstairs? Nenet's waiting," he continued to ignore my pleas, but I didn't know what else to do to get him to talk. I've learned early on that he's stubborn, and if he doesn't want to talk, he won't until he wants to. He can hold out on talking for days and it irritated the hell out of me.

"Fine," I mumbled under my breath, letting out a soft sigh as I watched him bend down to lift the dresser and slowly, I bent down, as well, and lifted it with him. I stared at the top of the dresser the whole time we brought it in, no doubt my bottom lip pouting and my brows curled in worry without me knowing and I wondered if he even cared enough to notice how bothered I was by all of this.. But, I wouldn't know, because I took a page out of his book and didn't even bother looking at him, just as he was doing to me.

For now, we left the dresser in the dining room.

"I can't carry it anymore, set it down," I said softly, setting it down with him and stretching my arms a bit to get the stiffness out of them.

After situating everything else in their apartment and sitting at the dinner table, an empty pizza box and plates in front of us, I sat in my chair with my elbow on the table, holding my chin up with my hand and mindlessly running my finger along the edge of the table in distraught. 

Nenet seemed to notice how quiet we both were.

"Well.. Thanks for helping us today, Rudy," she said to break the silence and I looked up to her with a brief smirk.

"It's no problem.. Thanks for the pizza," I replied softly.

"It's the least we could do," she said with a smile and the silence came back into the room with us, "Um, well.. I'm gunna head over to a friends place, I told her I'd come hang out for a bit after our last moving trip," Nenet said as she stood from her chair.

"Are you sure?" Biggs was suddenly at attention, making me feel worse in knowing he didn't want to be alone with me.

"Yeah, I might sleep over there, too.. Not sure if I'm ready to settle in here just yet.."

"You need to get used to it sometime," he stated the obvious.

"I know, but.. Not yet," she hinted and he finally stopped prying.

"Okay.. Text me when you get there so I know you're safe," he instructed and I had to admit, I really loved seeing them together. Biggs was so protective of her and with good reason, but I thought it was cute.

"Will do. See you guys later."

"Bye," I said with another smirk towards her and we both watched as she walked out the door.

Welp, here we are. Sitting in his new apartment, silence strangling the both of us and sexual tension wanting to explode through the roof. I hated sitting here doing nothing. Saying nothing. Thinking nothing. If he didn't want to talk, there was nothing I could do about that, but, I couldn't help but think I'd give it one more try..

"So, you finally got a cell phone?" I asked, keeping my eyes towards the table and continuing to run my finger aimlessly upon the top of it.

"..Yeah.. A few days ago," he replied casually.

"You didn't think to tell me?" I asked, stopping my traveling finger on the table and glancing up at him.

"..I guess I forgot," he answered quietly and I sighed heavily.

"Cool," I said sarcastically, my eyes going back to the table, "Want me to help you move the dresser into your room? My arms are okay now," I suggested.

"Sure," he replied blankly, standing from his chair and walking over to it and I sat at the table for a moment, rolling my eyes before getting up and helping him.

We picked it up, walked it down the hall to his bedroom and struggled a little getting it in at first, but soon we prevailed and set it down where he wanted it up against a wall by his closet.

"Well.. If that's it, I'm gunna go," I said with a sad tone and a soft shrug, tucking my hands into my pockets as I headed for his door.

"Wait," I stopped.

"What?" I asked in a gentle whisper, glancing over my shoulder towards him, but not looking at his face.

I could see him standing there in the corner of my eye, shifting his weight and unsure of how to stand or where to put his hands. He was so nervous. 

"What?" I asked again more assertively, finally turning a little more and looking to his face that was riddled with emotions that I couldn't pinpoint. 

"Don't go yet," he spoke quietly, his eyes still avoiding mine and I chuckled sarcastically.

"Why? You've been ignoring me practically all day since we left your house and you even made it seem like you didn't even want me to help you finish moving. Why do you want me here now when you didn't want me here in the first place?" I asked with frustration, "I know it's hard for you to express your feelings or whatever, but, _I_ should be different. You should talk to me instead of ignoring me.. We're still dating, aren't we? So, talk to me. It's the best way that I can know what's wrong and can help remedy whatever.. Whatever this is, right now.. Whatever it is that you're ignoring me for, and making me mad, and feel guilty, and-"

"-You talk too much," he cut me off and I could feel my cheeks growing warm, crossing my arms like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Someone around here has to," I said with a little too much attitude than I intended, but I couldn't break now, so I held my stance.

"..I stopped after what you said because.. Yeah, it.. Shocked me a little.. But, I couldn't answer because Nenet came into my room.. I couldn't talk to you around Nenet about it, so I didn't say anything.. I didn't think the timing was right.. I thought you wanted to leave, so I told Nenet to just let you go, if you wanted to, but I didn't want you to.. I figured we would just talk later.. And.. In the parking lot, it wasn't the right time, either.. I can't say what I want to when I know there isn't enough time to," dammit, why is he so right about all of this? I've been overthinking everything and being selfish, wanting him to talk to me about what I said, just as I was selfish in exclaiming my want for him back in his old bedroom. Why am I like this?

"I.. I guess that makes sense," I tried to play off how right he was and how stupid I've been. 

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked and I sighed heavily in aggravation, trying to keep up this aggressive demeanor of mine, even though it was crumbling so quickly before me.

"..No," I said quietly as I still gazed at the ground, arms crossed and now leaning against the wall next to his door.

"Why are you sad?" He asked and I scoffed.

"I'm not-"

"-Don't lie," he called my bluff and I looked up to him with my eyes through my hair, the classic puppy-dog face that I didn't know I was making. I felt like I was acting like such a brat.. Was I? This is just embarrassing now, at this point.

He stepped up closer to me, stopping in front of me and my eyes went to his chest that I watched expand and collapse as he breathed. Somehow, I was weakened and also turned on by it and I then looked up to his green eyes that stared down at me.

"What?" I asked sheepishly, my aggressive 'I'm right' attitude quickly disintegrating and I hated how he could see it.

"I like what you said," he began, catching me by surprise as I watched his hands reach up and nervously touch my hips, "I just.. Haven't.. Done anything like that yet.. I didn't know what to say to you. I _couldn't_ say anything to you.. And.. I've never heard someone say that to me before," he avoided my eyes and I could tell he was a little embarrassed. 

"I.. I know.. The second after I said it, I regretted it, but-"

"-Don't regret it.. Just because I'm not ready, doesn't mean you can't tell me that you are," he explained and my brows furrowed in disgust at how I had been acting when he was being so sweet and reasonable.. I felt terrible. I thought so little of him earlier, like he was just being an asshole and not talking because that's just what he did before I met him. I judged him like everyone else did in high school instead of considering every possibility of how he could feel about what I said to him because it was _me_ that was saying it to him.. I felt like such shit. Everything he was saying was perfect and made complete sense and I felt terrible for how I was thinking earlier.

"I'm sorry-"

"-Don't be," he cut me off again, looking to my eyes, finally, "I'm the one that should be sorry.. I made you feel awful without meaning to because you have the preconditioned notion of me, but-"

"-No, no," I cut him off now, "I.. It's not that.. I mean, well, it was, but, I should've known better.. I should've known at the time that it was deeper than that.. Don't apologize when I was just being a dick about it.. I know it takes you some time to process stuff and talk about things and I should've remembered that and been okay with it instead of acting like a child," I finally apologized for what I should have done before, but couldn't, and I saw a slight smirk on his lips, "You.. Like what I said, though?" I asked, uncrossing my arms and letting my hands drape over his forearms.

"..Yeah," he admitted again, getting closer to me and pressing the front of himself against me, our foreheads touching, "I, just.. Don't know when I can get to _that_ point, I guess," he made a good point. He was a virgin, I knew that.

"Makes sense.. And I won't rush you.. It was just me being overly turned on and talking like an idiot and getting way into the moment, and.. Yeah," I didn't know what else to say.

"I was guilty of that, too.. I've never let anyone touch me like you did earlier," he admitted in a whisper and suddenly my heart started pounding and my eyes looked directly into his.

"You liked it, huh?" I spoke with a sly smirk and he chuckled nervously.

"You couldn't tell?" He said bashfully, brushing his forehead passed mine and we stood in a half-hug, half-touching-romantically kind of thing. I didn't know what to call it. But, what he said reminded me that he was hard beneath his jeans and he was letting me touch him so aggressively before.. I wanted to do it again.

"Do you wanna make out in your new bedroom?" I whispered into his ear that was next to my lips and there was only one second that went by before be swiftly bent down, picked me up under my thighs and he made me straddle him as he held me. I gasped when he picked me up, my expression serious for a split second, but soon a devious grin stretched across my lips as he walked us over to his bed and laid me down as he fell on top of me. Fuck, I was so turned on again by what he just did. 

I reached to his face and pulled him into me, connecting our lips as I scooted back onto his bed more and he blindly followed wherever my lips went until I knew he could lay down properly with his entire body on his king sized bed made for him. A king. 

Pillows without cases, a mattress without sheets, he laid down heavily upon me and I loved the weight of him. He was a blanket, himself, and I loved it. He was so warm and inviting, pushing our tongues together and intertwining them like vines reaching for something to grab onto. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me than I thought I even could as his pressed his body against mine, my legs spread and him clawing at my sides and my thighs, his hands telling my legs to hold his hips tighter and I did without question. I didn't expect anything from this after, not even bothering to reach down towards his hardness that I could feel against mine between my legs. I didn't want to pressure him after what he had just told me. Making out with him was enough for now. I can wait. I can wait for him to be ready, but dammit, it was hard. Figuratively and literally. But, for him, I'd do anything. He's proven more than I can fathom to me that he loves me, and I love him, so I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes. I'll wait forever.. I was even telling myself that I could just make out with him for years and years and years without going any further. He was worth it. 

He's always been worth it, he's worth everything, and I'll never make the mistake of forgetting that again.

 


End file.
